The invention pertains to tracheostomy tubes, and in particular with the improvement of the aesthetics of such tubes and their accessories.
Tracheostomy tubes are inserted in the windpipe of the patient to permit breathing wherein the normal esophagus and windpipe have been damaged or diseased. Tracheostomy tubes are inserted in the neck of the wearer and include an internal portion which extends into the windpipe, and the outer end of the tracheostomy tube is provided with a flange and a support plate located exteriorly of the patient having an opening therein communicating with the tube through which breathing air is inhaled. In many patients, speaking is possible by closing the outer end of the tube after inhalation whereby air may be forced through the vocal cords. The control of air through the tracheostomy tube is often by placing the finger over the opening in the tube support plate during speaking, and releasing the finger valve when inhaling air. Such motions become second nature to the wearer, but are often disconcerting to those the tracheostomy patient is speaking. Tracheostomy patients become objects of curiosity to many, particularly children who do not understand why a person would have a hole in their neck, and tracheostomy patients often become self-conscious of their situation and condition with attendant mental discomfort.
Some tracheostomy tubes have unidirectional valves at their outer ends wherein the valve will permit air to enter the tube, but prevent exhaling through the tube. The use of the one-way valve eliminates the need for the patient to place a finger over the tube opening, but the valve, often of the check valve ball type, requires that the valve structure extend significantly from the tracheostomy tube flange and support plate and significant structure appears at the patient""s neck which is, also, of an unusual appearance and the patient is self-conscious of the apparatus. Such speaking valve tracheostomy tubes are offered by Pilling Weck Surgical Company Models 51-8025A and 51-8575, and related model numbers. Accordingly, a tracheostomy tube with a valve has not heretofore been available which is of an attractive appearance and is not a matter of curiosity to the uninitiated.
An object of the invention is to provide a tracheostomy tube apparatus which is capable of being used with conventional tracheostomy tubes wherein a valve may be associated with the tube outer end and the valve structure is of a low profile and appears as an item of attractive neck jewelry which is aesthetically pleasing and unobtrusive.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tracheostomy tube device of the valved type which appears as an item of jewelry, rather than a medical device, and where the device may be easily cleaned and maintained.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tracheostomy tube of the valved type having a decorative cap wherein the device will have a jewelry appearance, and by substituting one cap for another, the appearance of the valved device may be readily varied for fashion and color matching purposes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tracheostomy tube of relatively simple construction wherein a low profile valve housing is associated with the outer end of the tube and the valve housing is located within a decorative cap, while an attractive jewelry-type necklace may be associated with the tube support plate so that the entire device has the appearance of neck jewelry, rather than a medical apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a valved tracheostomy tube apparatus having the appearance of neck jewelry that is readily cleaned, easily maintained by the patient and may be readily varied in appearance in accordance with the costume jewelry aspect of the invention and requires no special skills for the minor modification required to change appearance.
The valved tracheostomy tube valve of the invention may be employed with a conventional tracheostomy tube having a flange and/or a support plate end to which attachment devices may be affixed, as is commonly known. The valve housing of the apparatus may be attached to many conventional tracheostomy tube support plates and flanges, and may be readily adapted to various attachment devices used by various manufacturers of tracheostomy tubes. In the disclosed embodiment, by way of disclosure, the valve structure is attached to the tracheostomy tube flange by a ball bayonet connection.
The valve housing connected to the tracheostomy tube flange a bayonet connection is preferably formed of an acceptable food grade plastic material and includes a stem extending into the tracheostomy tube constituting an outlet port for the valve housing. Preferably, although not necessarily, the valve housing is of a circular configuration having a decorative cap affixed thereto which maintains the assembly of the valve components, and also provides a decorative aspect to the valve housing making it appear as neck jewelry.
The valve housing includes inlet ports whereby atmospheric air may be drawn into the valve housing. The inlet air is in communication with a relatively flat diaphragm-type valve having a flexible flap and a hinge whereby the edgewise profile of the flap is very small permitting the profile of the valve housing to be of a small size, such as xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3. Preferably, the length of the valve extending beyond the tube support plate is approximately the dimension of the tube opening. An outlet port or passage is defined in the valve housing communicating with the valve structure and the housing stem and tracheostomy tube whereby air may pass through the valve housing into the tube, but the valve automatically closes and prevents air from flowing from the tube through the valve housing. In this way, a uni-directional air flow from the atmosphere to the tube is provided, eliminating the necessity of the patient to use their finger as a valve.
The valve components, such as the inlet valve plate and diaphragm valve are held in place by a cap threaded upon the exterior of the valve housing. The cap includes a base having a front side which is apparent to the observer, and its front side may be decorated with engravings, semi- or precious stones, or other decorative items. The cap threads upon the valve housing and may be readily attached or removed from the valve housing for decorative changing purposes, or to permit cleaning of the valve housing components.
Preferably, a flexible necklace, such as a gold or silver chain, circumscribes the wearer""s neck having ends attached to the tracheostomy tube support plate. The use of the flexible necklace, which is common neck jewelry, further lends to the apparatus a decorative appearance and yet helps maintain the tube in position, and is a substitute for the medical type neck devices commonly used with tracheostomy tubes.
The entire assembly of the low profile valve housing with the decorative cap and the necklace renders a previously objectionable medical device to a type of neck jewelry which is unobtrusive and attractive in appearance, and the invention changes the tracheostomy patient from an object of curiosity to a normal person.